Sail away
by moonbird
Summary: a short story about what Sweeney may could have done different if he hadn't been so blinded in his bloodlust


"My Lucy.. my sweet sweet Lucy." the broken words barely made it past Sweeneys broken lips as tears fell down his eyes and down on his beloveds dirty face, but not even they could watch away the dirt or the tiniest bit of blood. "My love." Sweeney whispered as he held her tight.

The floor of the cellar was cold and bloodied, there was a stank of corpses and burnt meat there, but Sweeney didn't sense none of that, all that now excised, were just his only one, his Lucy.

Sweeney didn't even realize, some-thing cold, some-thing smooth as metal hitting his neck.. Sweeney didn't even realize. "Lucy." where the only thing he managed to say. "Lucy.."

"Hey, don't I know you?"

"Off with you! off with you I say!" Sweeney yelled ones more, he didn't have time for this, the judge was coming, it was all now or never! all what he had worked for, would now happen here, in his old barber-shop. There was a great satisfaction to that, the oh so high and mighty judge loosing his life to a poor barber.

"Yes, I believe I know you!" the old haggard woman stated again pointing at him. "I know you."

"The name is Sweeney, Sweeney Todd!" Sweeney roared raising his name. "No one knows Sweeney Todd."

"No, not Sweeney Todd, not Sweeney Todd at all" The old lady responded in a wondering voice. "Benjamin Barker, you are Benjamin Barker!" she exclaimed in a loud voice of surprise and then she broke together in tears as she threw herself at him. "I can't believe it, I can't believe I found my Benjamin!"

Sweeney almost lost it at that moment, but he just managed to not drop the knife as he tried to get away from the dirty womans embrace. "I told you the name is Sweeney, you must have me confused."

"But Benjamin!" and this time the woman looked up, up at him, so he could see, and even dirt, blood and many long hard years, they would not cover does up, the eyes. The eyes of heaven blue, eyes Sweeney saw in his dreams, eyes he had longed so much for, there were only one pair of does exact eyes. "Wont you even look at me! It's me, please it's me."

"Lucy." Sweeney whispered as he tried to comprehend. "No, Lucy." he cried and before his eyes she changed, the years of anguish seemed to fade away, her hair yellow ones more, her dress clean and neat. "My dearest Lucy." he held her. "But.. you can't be here, it'll spoil every-thing. The judge is coming! I need to punish the judge."

"No you don't need to." Lucy whispered.

"But.. I did it for you.. all for you." Sweeney tried to tell.

"I don't like Sweeney todd." Lucy responded a little sourly looking disappointed at him. "I want my Benjamin! where's my Benjamin?"

"Lucy please.. the judge." Sweeney tried to reason.

"Forget the judge! I don't like the judge either!" Lucy responded. "I just want my Benjamin!"

"But.. Johanna." Sweeney responded. "I need to safe Johanna, where is our darling Johanna?"

in response Lucy stepped towards the big chest in his little Barber shop and opened it, op popped a head, the most beautiful young head Sweeney had ever seen, she were might wearing mans clothing which looked weird and bagging around her, but it was a young woman, that much was for sure, she looked so much like Lucy Sweeney though, the same eyes and hair.

"My.. my name is." the poor girl stammered in a nervous voice. "Johanna." she finally told. "I'm Johanna, but I am afraid I don't know who you are sir."

Sweeney held a hand to his mouth as he tried to keep back his cry, but to no avail. the tears escaped his eyes. "You are so pretty, pretty like your mother." he cried, each word sounding broken.

"My mother?" Johanna asked with wide-eyes and then her eyes fell on Lucy. "You.."

Lucy nodded. "I am Lucy, I am your mother. Benjamin Barker is your father."

"But I am not Benjamin Barker, I am Sweeney Todd." Sweeney tried to explain.

Lucy looked at him with begging eyes. "Is that what you want?" she asked. "Benjamin please, my Benjamin can sail away with us, Sweeney will burn in hell."

"Sail where?" Sweeney asked.

"Far away!" a new voice sounded by the door and in stepped a young sailor, Anthony, whom proudly took Johannas hand. "We will never have to return here, we will sail to where they never heard of London or judges or pie shops." And as the young man stood there with Johanna, Sweeney could see, he was so young and good, and he would be good for Johanna, take care of her.

"We are all going to sail away now." Lucy told as she stood with the two young lovers. "Benjamin Barker can come with us." she told stretching a hand towards him.

"Sweeney Todd will for-ever stay here while waiting for the judge, sinking to his neck in blood." Sweeney whispered. "No.. then I am Benjamin, yes! Lucy! I am your Benjamin!" he exclaimed and reached out to grasp Lucy's hand, to let her pull him over to them. "My Lucy, my Johanna, my Anthony." Benjamin Barker cried his tears of happiness. "I hope you will endure the company of a lonely barber as we sale."

"Endure?" Anthony asked. "It will be my pleasure sir."

"Lets sail away father." Johanna added in a smile. "And forget all about this."

In a cold smelly cellar, that stank of blood and burned meat, a worn out barber by the name of Sweeney todd was find holding an old haggard lady close in his death grip.

May this Sweeney Todd burn in hell they all said.. the Johanna and Anthony whom walked on earth would never know. But thankfully, Benjamin and Lucy Baker didn't look back, as they sailed far away together... never to be seen or heard of again.

* * *

_That musical is so amazing, how many of you realize that Sweeney Todd totally could have had it all if he hadn't been so rushed. Lucy was right there in his apartment, Johanna was hiding in the chest and Anthony was ready to take people on a boat out of the country within the hour. It was only Sweeney's own blind blood-lust that prevented him from having all of it, and that is the true tragedy.. and this is me saying, well he sort of got it any-way. It makes me happy to think like that any-way_


End file.
